Michael Scofield
Michael Scofield, alongside Lincoln Burrows, Fernando Sucre, and Theodore Bagwell, battled the Alcatraz Escapees as a part of the Prison Breakers in Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees. He was portrayed by Eminem. Information on the rapper Michael J. Scofield, played by Wentworth Miller, is a fictional character and one of the two protagonists of the American television series, Prison Break. The character first appeared in the series pilot, in which he deliberately sent himself to prison so he could break his older brother, Lincoln Burrows, before his execution for a crime that he did not commit, using tattoos of the prison's layout on his upper body to plan his escape. The storyline of the first season revolves around the two brothers and Michael's plan to help Lincoln escape his death sentence. Later seasons detail their life on the run and their quest for the truth behind Lincoln's imprisonment. As the principal character, Michael has been featured in every episode of the series. Although both Lincoln and Michael are the main protagonists of the series, Michael has been featured more extensively than Lincoln, especially in the first and third seasons. After his wife, Sara, is imprisoned during the Season 4 movie, Prison Break: The Final Break, Michael supposedly dies by electrocution in the process of breaking her out. However, seven years later, he returns and is being kept in Ogygia Prison in Yemen under the alias Kaniel Outis, revealing that he was forced to fake his own death and also work for rouge CIA agent, Jacob Ness, or Poseidon. Season 5 revolves around Michael breaking out another group of inmates from Ogygia Prison, taking down Jacob, and reuniting with his wife and son, Michael Scofield Jr., with the help of his brother and his old friends from Fox River. Lyrics Michael Scofield is in sky blue, while Lincoln Burrows, Fernando Sucre, and Theodore Bagwell are in normal text. All four members of the group rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' So, the Anglins start to angle out their toy guns for the robbery Then attempt to cross the River, but their raft can't hold them properly And according to my tattoo plans, Frank will be stranded like his childhood And then West will be left on the rest of the chest with broken plans all piled up! Count me in on this thing Fish, I'll show these jerks my Sleight of Hand! It's not the first time I've seen dummies in cells who've failed to make a stand! Hold my pockets, and then I'll teach you how to Breakout like a man Why don't you wring out all your Birdmen and go fly back to Azkaban? You spent your life on a raft that just exceeded all its payload! You've got worse fucking breakout plans than Rafael Valadao! It's the End of the Tunnel, your death is certain and detected Now it seems that Allen's walls are much thicker than he expected! 'Verse 2:' Alright John Doe, I have to say, I'm quite impressed That all your secrets managed to screw up due to a Schweitzer Allen West! You got sunk like a Ball and Chain, and then swept out like a paper crane! I'm sick like Patoshik, spit out Pato-slick shit with a flow to send plans down a drain! But then even if you did survive, you whacks can't take your chances 'Cause try mixing with this supremacist and fall harder than Manche Sanchez! Now I'll drop you like a white sheet, leave you freaks to do the mopping Because that soap's the only type of thing you'll ever be worthy of dropping! Trivia *Along with his teammates, Scofield is the second character to rap in one location but in multiple different areas, after the Alcatraz Escapees. *Along with his teammates, he is the first character to originate from an American television series. *He is the first character to be portrayed by an A-List celebrity. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees Category:Eminem Category:ERBofSmoshery